Les morts de Voldemort
by Beautiful Draco
Summary: je crois que le titre parle pour moi.


Disclam : Rien est à moi, hormis l'idée, bien sur. Genre : Humour/général Couple : hein un couple, dans une parodie sur la mort ? Nan mais sa va pas la tête ? Résumé : il y a… et… et puis évidemment… mais celle-là vous l'avez jamais lu !

Note : heu nan parce que l'histoire entière est une note en fait.

**petite note quand même** : cette fic, je l'ai écrite en une demi-heure, à une heure du matin, donc, cherchez pas c'est un tripe.

* * *

Les Morts de Voldemort

Il y a…. le classique Avada Kedavra !

Lancé par un Harry Potter en pleine forme, à la tête de la troupe des justiciers venus pourfendre le Mal.

Le rayon vert fuse, découpe l'obscurité et frappe le Mage Noir de plein fouet ! Le terrasse ! Pffuite ! Envoler ! Plus de méchant !

ooOoo

Il y a… le cou de poignard dans le dos !

Alors que Mangemorts et agents de l'Ordre s'affrontent, sous le regard joyeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres, un traître à l'obscurité s'avance dans son dos et le poignarde !

« Tu quoque me filis() » a envi de dire le Lord en s'effondrant, car il reconnaît là son meilleur Mangemort, Rogue.

Harry n'a plus qu'à s'avancer, et à l'égorger, comme le veut la prophétie, fin de l'histoire, Happy end, tout le monde il est content sauf les méchants qui vont tous en prison.

ooOoo

Il y a… le cœur transpercé !

Le duel entre le Bien et le Mal se résume au combat entre un homme et un adolescent. Il n'est plus question de magie, mais pas encore temps d'en venir aux mains, alors, c'est à l'épée qu'ils se battent.

Seul, dans cette immense demeure abandonnée qu'habite le Seigneur Noir, ils s'affrontent.

Et comme le veux la tradition, le Bien l'emporte. Au temporairement, bien sur, mais il l'emporte.

Par une feinte apprise par ou son défunt parrain, ou son Grand Amour, il esquive l'attaque du serpent, passe ces défenses, et frappe : en plein cœur.

Le soleil brillera demain.

ooOoo

Avec le nombre de fic qui existe, chers lecteurs, je n'ose imaginé le nombre de mort que l'on a su inventer pour ce cher Lord, et je ne parle même pas de celle de ce pauvre Harry.

Mais une chose est certaine, chers lecteurs, c'est qu'il en est qui reviennent, comme de mettre un chat ou une panthère noir comme animagus à Harry. Elle se répète constamment, non par manque d'originalité, mais surtout je pense, pour la classe. Il est vrai qu'il est classe de mourir transpercé d'une épée en plein cœur de la même façon que c'est plus classe de se transformé en panthère qu'en hamster.

Mais voici le temps, cher lecteur d'avoir la mort que vous n'avez Jamais lu !

Une mort aussi inédite qu'Harry en hamster je parle de…

ooOoo

La mort par… suffocation !

Le Lord trône au sommet de ces quatre marches. Etant de petite taille, il a fait installer cette estrade pour que chaque Mangemorts comprenne bien qui commande. Mangemorts qui quittaient la salle de réunion- à mangé- salon- bibliothèque. Oui le Lord a la flemme de faire rénover le reste de sa demeure. Et alors ?

Etant enfin seul, il décide de descendre de son perchoir, étant pris d'un vertige.

Mais hélas, oh hélas, a la troisième marche, donc non loin du commun des mortelles, il se prend les pieds dans l'immense robe de sorcier noir qu'il a revêtu pour la réunion (obligation de Grand Gourou).

Et la tout ce passe au ralentit.

Il se voit tomber, le sol se rapproche, notamment la fourchette que cette andouille de Pettigrew à laisser tombé, maladroit (et peureux) comme il est.

Pour ne pas se faire empaler par l'ignoble objet de torture qu'est cette fourchette, Voldemort tend les bras en avant, et lorsqu'ils touchent le sol, poussent de façon à faire une roulade.

Ouf, il échappe à la fourchette.

Mais oh malheur, en faisant sa roulade sur le coté, le terrible sorcier à cogné un promontoire ou reposait un buste de trente-sept virgule dix-huit kilos en marbre à l'effigie de son très cher ancêtre : Serpentard.

Et là, il n'a pas le temps de voir venir la tête de pierre, qu'elle lui heurte violemment le dos, lui brisant ainsi une majeure parti de ces côtes, et réduisant à l'état de bouillie visqueuse ses alvéoles pulmonaires.

N'ayant ni le moyen, ni l'envie (ça ne le ferais pas étant le plus grand mage noir que la Terre ai jamais porté (selon ses dires à lui)) d'appeler à l'aide, le Lord s'asphyxie en quelques minutes seulement, alors qu'une potion de guérison (très corsé la potion) aurait put le sauver.

Ainsi péris l'horrible horreur, j'ai nommé Lord Voldemort.

PS : fonctionne aussi avec les maîtres de potion aux cheveux trop gras.

Voilà, chers lecteurs, je viens de vous révéler la mort de Voldemort comme vous ne l'avez jamais lu ! Et comme je doute fort que J. K. Rowling ne l'écrive !

Mais si un jour, un écrivain en manque d'imagination pour son happy end cherche une mort pour le Lord, il peut très bien prendre celle-ci, elle de loin, la plus plausible, non ?

Allez,

A+

BD

() « Toi aussi, mon fils. » Dernière phrase de César, qu'il a dit à son fils Brutus quand ce dernier l'a poignardé. Voilà s'était la petite leçon d'histoire. Bye !


End file.
